Nonconformity
by anotherxwallflower
Summary: The man stayed silent as he reached into pocket and pulled out two cigarettes and a lighter. The girl only thought about it for a second before greedily snatching the two little items out of the unknown mans hands. "Well aren't we just two lost souls looking to be found?"
1. Form of Escape

**HEADS UP: There is going to be swearing in this story so if you don't like that then don't read it.**

**In this story the characters are in high school.**

**I don't own Girl Meets World.**

She doesn't want to go. Why does he make her go? There are a million other things that she would rather do then go. Hell, she'd rather do homework then go to the stupid party and get drunk around people she hates. The blond picks up the mascara bottle and applies another layer to her already long lashes, _'Why can't we just go get high as fuck by ourselves? Who said we had to do it with people?' _

She tells herself that she's going because Lucas likes going to them, and because they make him happy. She tells herself that she goes to them because there isn't much that makes Lucus happy anymore. She tells herself that she's doing this so he doesn't get bad again. She tells herself that Maya Hart is someone that cares about others more than herself.

What she doesn't say is that she needs the parties just as much as he does. She doesn't tell herself that they make her feel alive, the thrill of the party, of the drinks, of the e_scape, _is all that Maya lives for.

Black skirt that stops mid-thigh. This allows for the perfect amount of tease while still holding onto her dignity. Loose black tank with the word 'Punk' stiched to the front in white. This allows for her rebel attitude to show through without looking like a wannabe. Combat boots to show that she doesn't give a fuck. And tons of bracelets going up both of her wrists, piled on top of each other. This is to hide. It's her defense.

"You ready gorgeous?" A southern accent floats into her room, intruding her thoughts.

"You can't call me that, we're not dating. And I have a door for a reason Friar! Knock."

"If you don't want perves checking you out then I suggest you close the door, _Hart._" He walks across the room to where she's standing in confident strides. "You ready to get your buzz on?" He whispers seductively in her ear before falling onto the single bed dramatically.

"You're an idiot. I don't even know why I go to these things with you." She hides a smile by putting on a coat of pale pink lip gloss. Smiling is not something that people see Maya Hart do.

"No one's holding a gun to your head blondie. Now come on. I'm tired of being sober."

* * *

><p><em>She was across the street from her school, leaning against the wall, staring at everyone who had a family. It was Christmas and the small blond was jealous of anyone who got to go home over the holidays with their familes. <em>

_The girl didn't care that it was -10 outside and all she had on was T-shirt and jeans. She didn't care that she was shivering and was well on her way to getting sick, _'Maybe if I get sick, someone will care,' _was what she was telling herself. Everybody had someone, except the girl. _

_The snow was falling faster now. The girls hands were numb. She didn't care. She was jealous._

_All of the other kids were hugging their parents, they were getting into warm cars and driving to warm houses where they'll sleep in warm beds. Why can't she have that? Why can't she have something warm to?_

_"Cold?" A voice spoke up beside her. Lost in her thoughts, the girl hadn't heard anyone around her. She turned to look at the newcomer, bushy beard and eyebrows, hunched over in a blanket, old brown eyes, and a strong stench of body odour coming off of him in waves._

_"Go away." She struggled to keep her teeth from chattering, she had to sound strong. She reached into her pocket for a cigarette and her lighter, only to find her pocket empty. "Fuck," she muttered under her breath._

_"You have no one either?"_

_"Leave me alone," Was all the girl muttered as she checked all of her pockets again._

_"I get it. You're all alone and you want to stay that way. You don't want anyone." He raised his eyebrows at the girl waiting for nod of response. When she didn't do anything, he continued anyway, "I've been watching you for a while now and I see how you're looking at everyone. You may tell yourself that you want to be alone, but you and I both know that you want someone." _

_"It's not my fault that I'm alone." Was her response._

_The man smiled a yellow toothed smile, "Kid, everyone has a choice in their life, and it's up to them to do something with it."_

_"Maybe this is me doing something." _

_The man stayed silent as he reached into pocket and pulled out two cigarettes and a lighter. The girl only thought about it for a second before greedily snatching the two little items out of the unknown mans hands. _

_"Well aren't we just two lost souls looking to be found?"_

**I would love to know what you guys think. Constructive critism is appreciated, as well as any grammer and spelling corrections.**

_**anotherxwallflower**_


	2. Attempt of Normalcy

**Sorry it took a long time, I wasn't sure how I wanted to write out this bit. This is probably my fifth try and I think I'm happy with the result. The song I'm using is **_**When the Sun Goes Down **_**by **_**Arctic Monkeys. **_** Normally I don't write song-fics, but I felt like this one added something to the chapter. **

_I wonder what went wrong_  
><em>So that she had to roam the streets<em>  
><em>She don't do major credit cards<em>  
><em>I doubt she does receipts<em>  
><em>It's all not quite legitimate<em>

Out of all the house parties she's been to, this one is her favourite. Maya has been to this house countless times before, it's an old, abandoned, out of the way house, which makes it a very popular site for parties. There aren't any neighbours around for miles, so there's no one to call the cops, which is like the icing on top of the cake.

Maya doesn't like the house for that reason though, sure their nice perks to have, but the reason she likes it is because it's full of little secrets. It's like a house out of a storybook. There's a hole just big enough for Maya to hide in between the stairs leading to the second floor and the wall, this is where she hides when she doesn't want to be found. In the upstairs hall there's a closet that's a common place for '7 Minutes in Heaven', but that's not why Maya likes it. She likes it because it doesn't have an end. Sure it looks like there is, but if people were just a little more curious they would find an opening in the lower right corner- big enough for a person to fit through- that leads you to a secret hallway. Maya goes here when she needs to escape the world.

Her favourite place to go though, was the roof. There weren't any sky lights leading to the roof, so people often would think that it's just not possible to get up there, only Maya and Lucas knew how to. Down the upstairs hallway, there's a hatch and when people pull on the string attached to it a small ladder falls out, leading up to the attic. Everyone knows about this. What people don't know, is in the back left corner there's another hatch, this one leading to the roof. Which is where Maya is now.

She likes this place so much because when things get to overwhelming for her, she can hide up there. She can still see everything that goes on, but they can't see her.

_And what a scummy man_  
><em>Just give him half a chance<em>  
><em>I bet he'll rob you if he can<em>  
><em>Can see it in his eyes,<em>  
><em>Yeah, that he's got a driving ban<em>  
><em>Amongst some other offences<em>

The music was so loud, she could feel it through the roof. She fell back and closed her eyes, the effects of the alcohol giving her a small buzz. She vaguely wondered where Lucas went, she hadn't seen him from her perch for a while. Maya took another sip of beer before sitting back up.

There was new girl that was taking up most of Mayas attention tonight, it's very obvious that it's her first party and for that reason Maya is watching her like a hawk. A lot of the guys here will take full advantage of her vulnerability, they'll sniff her out like the dogs they are and she won't be able to refuse them. _'She's an innocent one,' _Maya thought, _'Poor girl.'_

The blond watched as a guy approached her. She moved a bit closer to the edge of the roof and recognized Joshua. He's a regular at parties, and briefly dated Maya a few years back, since then he's been obsessed about getting in her pants. _'Someone should really go and help her.'_ Of course Maya didn't want that someone to be her, but she knew that everyone was either to drunk or stoned to care. Sighing she quickly drank the rest of her beer in one gulp, threw the cup over the edge, and started her way back down.

_And I've seen him with girls of the night_  
><em>And he told Roxanne to put on her red light<em>  
><em>They're all infected but he'll be alright<em>  
><em>'Cause he's a scumbag, don't you know?<em>  
><em>I said he's a scumbag, don't you know?<em>

"Joshua!" She called out when she got within earshot of him and the new girl. He hates it when he get's called his full name.

He turned around plastering a fake smile on his face. "M&M! I didn't think you made it, especially when I didn't see you with Lucas." He forced out a laugh, "And haven't I told you to call me Josh?"

"I'll call you Josh when you call me Maya." Maya hates the nickname that he made for her, she's told Lucas that it makes her feel to _young _and _cute. _"Who's your friend?"

"She was just about to tell me her name. Weren't you love?" He turned his sickly sweet gaze on the petite brunette who just stared at the ground.

"It's Riley." She muttered after a minute.

"That's a very pretty name, for a very pretty girl." Joshua moved a bit closer to the girl, and Riley ever so slightly moved away.

"I thought you were going to stop sounding like a cliché, Joshua." Maya forced a smile of her own, making her look as innocent as possible. He glared at her and she glared back. "I think Riley would like a beer." Without another word, Maya grabbed the girls wrist and dragged her to the keg on the other side of the yard. When she looked back, Joshua was lost in the crowd.

Riley watched as the blond grabbed two red cups and filled them up with a brown liquid. "Here, drink." She shoved it into her hands.

Riley took a small sip and gagged at the taste, "What is it?"

"Beer."

"Oh! No thank you," Riley handed it back. Maya laughed but took it.

"More for me than." Then she drank the rest of her own in two gulps, and started on Riley. "Now come on, let's get out of here." She grabbed onto Riley's wrist with her free hand and started to walk back inside. "We just have to find a boy named Lucas. You can't miss him, he'll be the tallest one here."

_And what a scummy man_  
><em>Just give him half a chance<em>  
><em>I bet he'll rob you if he can<em>  
><em>Can see it in his eyes that he's got a nasty plan<em>  
><em>I hope you're not involved at all <em>

* * *

><p><em>The girl liked being at school better than she liked being at home. At school there were warm beds with soft blankets and pillows. At the school they had air conditioning in the summer, and in the winter they turned on the heating. At school she got to eat three meals a day. She didn't get that at home.<em>

_At home she got bruises, burns and cuts. At home she got hungry stomach that was always screaming at her to eat, except there wasn't anything to give it. There were always new men at home, saying that they wanted her, and then they would say that she was a tease when she didn't give it to them. That's what she got at home._

_Which is why she was always confused when she felt the familiar home-sickness hit her. Who would want to live there? Why would she want to be there?_

_She had many theories for this. One was that she deserved it, after all that's what her mom told her. Her mom would say that she deserved everything that she got coming for her, and perhaps she started to believe it. Another theory was that it wasn't her home that she missed, but the neighbours beside her home. They knew what happened to her, and sometimes they would let her sleep with them and give her something to eat. _

_In the end though, she always went with the need for normalcy. Everyone else wanted to go home, so if it was normal shouldn't she want to go home to? After all, she _is _normal. _

_Yes, if she pretends she's normal then she will become normal. She needs normal. _

_She tells herself that she wants to go home because it's normal._

_**anotherxwallflower**_


	3. Blue Skies

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying this. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing your feedback**

Riley wasn't going to admit this to Maya, but she was scared. Actulley, stratch that, she was terrified. She went to her first party, met a guy who wanted to 'do the dance with no pants' with her, was bascially abducted by a blond girl, and now she's here. With another boy (albeit a _very _attractive boy). But she can't admit she's scared. Her father always told her that good girls don't get scared because they don't put themselves into situations that would scare them. Riley put herself into this situation, therefore she feels like she's not allowed to get scared. So she isn't going to let herself.

The boy (who Maya told her was named Lucus), pulled out a small plastic baggy. "You got some more?" She heard Maya say before the smell of weed hit her like a brick wall.

"Are you guys doing drugs?" Riley practically screamed.

"Relax, it's just weed. It's not like we're popping pills." Maya told her, offering the joint to her. Riley waved it off. Good girls also didn't do drugs.

"Come on." Lucus said moving closer to her. "_Come get high as the sky._"

The words sent a shudder through Riley's small body, but she couldn't help feeling intrigued. Her whole life she had done the right thing, the _good thing_, and now she was being offered something bad. She has always wanted to do something. After all, wasn't that why she was at the party in the first place?

Riley has only ever known pressure. Her father is a teacher and expects perfection from his only daughter, her mother is a lawyer and expects her to follow the rules at all times. There is no mess in their house, everything has a place and should be put back in that place when you're finished with it.

Her father tells her, 'Good girls get A's. Good girls follow the rules. Good girls do what is asked of them.' And Riley ever so desperatly wanted to be a good girl, so she did what was asked of her.

Then something clicked for her. She realized that she wasn't being _her, _she was being someone that her parents had molded her into being. Riley had never made any of her own choices, so when she asked her mom and dad to go to River Island Boarding School, they were shocked. She followed it up by saying, they had great science and math programs. Her parents agreed as long as she maintained her grade point average.

Her life was all blue skies and sunny days, except that it wasn't. But how do you explain to someone that you're depressed with a perfect life? How do you explain that these blue skies, seem more grey to her?

She knew that if she could get away from her ever-so-perfect house, then she could become herself. But now that she was away, she didn't know where to start. So when she heard Missy Bradford talking about the party at the abandoned house by the lake, she thought, '_why not?_'. And now here she was, with two people she had just met, sitting beside a lake with no civilization for two miles.

_'Come on Riley, make your life. Try new things.' _She thought, still staring at the joint between Lucus' fingers.

'_Come get high as the sky._' His words rang through her head.

"Fuck it."

* * *

><p><em>The first time she ever did drugs, it was the best feeling ever. She felt weightless, like she could float away at any moment. And in a way she sort of did. It was like her brain was no longer connected to her body. It was somewhere else. <em>

_"Perhaps my brain is somewhere in the stratosphere." The blond had giggled. "Cause it's not here." And then she laughed because everything was funny all of a sudden. The shape of the table. The other people around. Her being upside down against the chair, making everything wrong-side up. It all made her laugh._

_But then she started to cry. Because everything made her sad. Her washed-up mother, her dead-beat father, the boyfrriends, the burns, bruises, and cuts scattered across her body, sort of like how an artist might splatter paint on a canves. They decorated her, in shades of purple, blue, and red. Everything reminded her of sadness and she couldn't escape from her mind._

_So she took another hit and everything was funny again._

_**anotherxwallflower**_


	4. Excruciating Tendencies

**Hola amigos! I'm back with another chapter. This one does mention self-harm towards the end, just as a heads-up. **

"It's like the sky is falling. But not the normal kind of falling where everything just crashes, but a controlled fall, one that tells someone 'Ya I'm going down but I'm doing it my way.'" Riley giggled, laying on her back. She smiled up at the stars and they twinkled in response.

"The sky isn't falling Riley. It's breaking. It's breaking in a way that can't be fixed, and it's not controlled in anyway. It's a fucking mess. Don't try to tell yourself otherwise." Maya lay down next her, frowning. "It's like the stars are screaming for help but the darkness doesn't care, the darkness just wants to squash out the little lights of joy."

"Why's that?"

"The darkness thinks that if it takes something that's happy, then it becomes happy. But it doesn't work like that."

"Don't listen to her Riley. She gets all moody and depressed when she's drunk." Lucus joined them staring at the sky. He raised his hand to take another hit of his joint, he blew perfect smoke rings and sent them up to the stars.

"I don't become moody and depressed. I become a realist."

Lucus didn't think the sky was doing anything particulary interisting. He wasn't seeing it fall like Riley, or seeing it break like Maya. He was just seeing it. It was just starts and a vast endless blackness to him, and that scared him.

Vast blackness, to him, meant no ending. And everything had to have an ending right? If there's no ending than there can't be a start either. And everything has to have a start too, right? Lucus didn't like how the sky wasn't following the rules, the rules were there for a reason and that reason was for order. If it was one thing Lucus needed more than the drugs and the alcohol, it was order.

Lucus has lived his whole life without order. He was the one who had to take care of his little brother and sister, it was _his _job to make dinner, to make sure the house stayed clean, and no one suspected anything. Despite how miserable his homelife was, he didn't want to be taken from the only home he ever knew.

But it wasn't his job! And that's what angered him so much. His parents weren't following the rules, they weren't following the order.

His mother was a hopeless dreamer, going to audition after audition in an attempt to become something. She would come home at midnight from her auditions that led no where and would leave at dawn to work her shit job.

His father was a depressed man. Has been ever since Lucus' older sister passed away in a car accident a few years ago. Only coming out for meals, and then shutting himself up again in his office where he can escape in bills and books.

He doesn't like people knowing. He wants people to think that he comes from this perfect little family and that he's happy. Maya knows, but that's it. She's the only one who knows that he isn't always as happy as he may seem. Everyone else though... it's all smiles and jokes with them.

He realizes he hasn't answered Maya yet. So he shakes the thoughts out of his head and smiles even though he knows that she can't see it. "I thought you were trying to not be an excrutiating human."

_'I suppose my mother is depressed too,' _Lucus thought, '_I suppose that it's different for everyone. '_

"Oh come on, Lucus." He can practically hear her roll her eyes at him. "Stating the truth doesn't make someone excrutitating, it makes them _honest. _And there is absolutley nothing excrutiating about that _or _me."

"I think-" Riley begins but stops suddenly as if the thought just escaped her. Lucus lifts his head to look at her, but she just keeps looking at the dark night sky before she speaks again. Her voice is soft but strong and it seems to echo in the darkness. "I think that all humans have excrutiating tendencies and it's not up to them to try and hide it."

* * *

><p><em>The blond stared at him. The beautiful boy in the front row of class. He knew everything, but it wasn't like he was smart and tried to make everyone else feel bad. It was like he was so amazed with the wonders of the world that he couldn't help but know everything. He knew everything and he was absolutley gorgeous. Gorgeous and perfect.<em>

_Except he wasn't_

_She knew things about him. Even though they never talked, she knew things. It was what she did. All the years of hiding out in various places trying to make herself invisible have come in handy when spying on people._

_This particular person would often roll up his sleeves and scar himself at night. He was always careful about keeping it a secret, but she had her ways. The boy wouldn't do many cuts. Just enough to feel something._

_At first she was angry at him. So unbelievably angry. Here she was, with scars on her body that she didn't want, and then there he is giving himself his own. It wasn't fair, he didn't see how lucky he was. Everything about him was perfect._

_But then the girl realized that perfection isn't really all that perfect. She realized that some people are just broken and the only way to fix themselves was to hurt themselves first, and so she would never try to stop him. She would only silently watch in her own private agony and watch the crimson slowly roll down his skin. _

_She knew that he was only doing this to make himself happy. He deserves happy._

_In English class that day, they were working on poems. _

_The blond wrote a poem about him. _

_**anotherxwallflower**_


	5. A Paintbrush

**I'm back with another chapter (obviously), hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.**

Farkle couldn't believe his bad luck. Out of all the people in his English class, he got _her._

_Maya._

Sure, she was gorgeous with her bright blue eyes and her long, curly, blond hair. And sure, she was mysterious, with her long-sleeves and 'fuck it' attitude. And yes, perhaps Farkle did have a slight crush on her. But that doesn't mean he wants to be partnered with her! Maya maybe a lot of things, and Farkle may not know all of those things, but he definitely knows that school is _not _on her list of priorities.

He doesn't only want a good partner, he _needs _a good partner. School is the only thing that defines him, and _everyone _needs to be defined by _something. _

_'Well, fuck Maya, if she's going to screw this up for me then fuck her.' _Farkle thought as he stood outside the door to her room. Immeditaly he felt guilty for swearing at her, and mentally apoligized. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

Her eyes were like little oceans staring at him. Then they narrowed and Farkle realized that she had asked him a question. "Ah, what?" He asked dumbly and mentally slapped himself.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, we're partners for the English project." She stared at him, clearly confused. "The one where we have to get to new each other..." He trailed off when she turned her back on him. Farkle stood awkwardly at the door, not sure if he should leave or not.

"Well come in then!" She yelled. "God, I hate these stupid 'get to know each other' projects that happen every year. Like, if I wanted to know people then I would talk to them myself. Don't force me to socalize."

_'Clearly, she's in a bad mood. This is not going to go well.'_

Maya's room was surprisingly clean. The bed was made, no clothes were thrown on the floor, the desk was organized, everything had a place. Farkle didn't think that Maya would care enough about this place to keep it so clean.

"Okay, I'll ask you whatever you want to be asked, and then you can leave. I don't want you to ask anything about me," He glanced up sharply to where Maya lay on her bed, staring at some faraway point that only she could see. "You can make you want about me. All that you'll do is add to the rumors."

Farkle has heard his fair share of rumors about the mysterious blond. Apparently she ran away from home and lives at the school now. Apparently she murdered her parents which is why they never come on visiting days or why she never talks about them. The weirdest rumor though, is that she's been banned from entering Brazil, this one had about fifty other conspirces around it.

"Maybe you could think about this project as a chance to end all the rumors."

"But that's all they are right? Rumors. They're always going to be there. I can't stop them, so why would I try to do anything about them? I know what's happened to me, _I _know the truth. And isn't that all that matters?"

"But maybe if you tried to deny them then people wouldn't be so scared. I think that everyone here just automatically assumes that they're true, because you don't try to change them." He realized that what he was saying wasn't getting through to her. "People are scared of you, Maya."

"Good, let them be scared."

"Maya-"

"Don't you get it? I figured with an IQ as high as yours, you would have clued in by now." She finally turned her brilliant blue gaze onto his. Except they didn't look like oceans anymore, they looked more like the sky right before a storm. "I don't fit in, _I don't belong. _I'm a nonconformity. The rumors don't scare them. It's the fact that I don't _fit in. _And that's never going to change." Her voice had fallen until it was barely even a whisper and Farkle had to strain himself to hear her.

"Aren't you tired of them fearing you?"

She smiled a devilish smile, "Fear is my weapon."

* * *

><p><em>She was behind the corner. Watching him. He was doing it again tonight. Things must have gotten to much again.<em>

_The blond knows that she should stop him, she knows that what he's doing is not okay. But who is she to take away the only thing that makes him happy? That's not her desision to make. _

_"Who is that? I know someone's there, I can see your shadow." The blond froze, lost in her thoughts she became careless. The mind is a dangerous place for so many reasons. She softly walked around the corner and met his dark brown gaze._

_"Who are you?" He asked. The boy didn't try to hide the razor or the cuts. _

_"Nobody important."_

_"Why have you been watching me?"_

_"I've been trying to decide if I should stop you or not."_

_"Don't." He said it so forcefully that the blond took a step back, before remembering who she was. She stood her ground._

_"Why?"_

_"Would you take a paintbrush away from an artist?"_

_"No."_

_"This is my paintbrush."_

_**anotherxwallflower**_


	6. Beautiful Disguise

**I'm really excited for this chapter. I don't know why, I'm just really proud of it. I hope you guys like it too!**

Farkle and Maya had been working on their project for a week now, well Farkle has been trying to but Maya has remained true to her word and hasn't told a thing about herself. He knows that he could just make something up and get an A easily, but he also wants to be the first to uncover the truth behind Maya Hart's hard shell.

"Tell me about your family?"

"There isn't anything to tell."

"So what you're telling me is that you don't have a family?"

"Oh hey, isn't that one of the rumors about me?"

It's been like that for the past week. Dodging questions with even dodgier answers. _'It least she doesn't seem opposed to my company,' _Farkle thought, scanning the page to try and find a question that he hasn't asked. No luck.

Even though she hasn't said anything, he has noticed things about her. The way she would tap something (exactly twenty taps each time) when he asked a personal questions, or the way she would gently tug on her sleeves when he looked at her for too long. Farkle knew that she puts up a front all of the time at school, and that probably the only time she can be herself is in her room and now someone is intruding in that space to.

He has his suspicions about her, but he isn't about to vocie them to her. Not yet anyway. Maybe he will if they continue to talk after the project is over.

"Maya I've got a problem!" Farkle recognized Lucus Friar's voice coming down the hallway and two seconds later he had run through the open door. "Who is this?" He roared, noticing Farkle as he swung his arms around his back, trying to hide them.

"Its okay Lucus, he was just leaving." Maya jumped up and pushed Farkle out the door quickly whispering in his ear, "Don't worry about him. I'll see you tommorow."

Farkle didn't leave though. He stayed listening outside the room, straining his ears to hear the conversation.

"You told me you were going to stop this, Lucus!" Maya sounded angry, and Farkle could hear drawers opening and closing inside the room.

"It was to hard to hard to stop this time. You know it always gets to hard."

"Please, just stop. You need to stop." The sound of drawers banging and Maya walking around the room had stopped. Farkle assumed that things had calmed down a bit and was about to walk away when he heard Lucus roar again.

"You're such a hypocrite, you know that?" He could practically feel the anger emit through the door, "You tell me not to cut myself but then you're slashing at your skin every night. You're scarring your beautiful body and it hurts!"

What Maya said next, Farkle knew that they would haunt him forever.

"I'm no hypocrite. I'm a lost cause."

* * *

><p><em>"Are you ever going to stop?" She asked him one day. A blond girl and a brunette boy lying in a field of green grass and flowers. Beautiful things. But then when you peel back the grass and flowers, you get the brown dirt and the bugs, not so beautiful anymore. <em>

_"I don't know, maybe when I can get away from my family." He cleared his throat. "I don't really want to right now."_

_"What do they do to you?"_

_"Who? My family?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"They make me be happy all the time."_

_"Being happy gets to tiring after a while."_

_"Yeah." The boy didn't speak a long time. And the girl didn't interrupt his thoughts. She was happy just laying her with him and the beautiful disguise. _

_"What does your family do to you?"_

_"I don't know if I would call them my family."_

_"What do the people who live with you do to you?"_

_"They beat me."_

_**anotherxwallflower**_


	7. Explosions of Every Kind

**I'm not gonna lie, I almost took down chapter 5 to replace it with this one. I just felt like it came to some and I felt like I was rushing things. But the people who reviewed seemed to like it so I left it up. Also, I've got a question... What other stories would you like me to write? Any ideas for plots? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Maya was getting ready for another party tonight, Riley had been pestering her all week with questions about the next party. _"When is it? Is it at the same place? Can we go? I really want to go!" _After about three days, Maya had gotten fed up with it and told her that she would take her. So back to the house they were going.

Lucus was lying on her bed watching her get ready. "I really don't understand why you put on that much make-up, I mean a little is fine but most guys prefer the natural look."

"Are you saying that I look like shit?"

"No, that's not what I said."

Maya rolled her eyes at him before staring at the eye liner and mascara that she just put on, making sure it looked even on both sides. "And please don't get all 'a natural face is the best kind of make-up that a girl can wear' on me, please. You're better than that, and no girl listens to shit like that anyway."

"Whatever." Was all Lucus said. He looked around her room and noticed the outfit she had laid out on a chair. Short black dress with an open back, and dark brown combat boots. "Don't you think that your dress is a bit short?"

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" She turned on him. "For three years you haven't given two shits about what I wear or how much make-up I put on."

"Sorry I asked."

Maya put her curly blond hair into a high ponytail, before taking off her sweatpants and tank top and slipping into her dress. She changed in front of Lucus all the time, and they were comfortable enough with each other that it didn't feel weird or uncomfotable.

"You look really skinny Maya, I can see every bit of your spine."

"Lucus, please."

"Are you still eating?"

Now Maya was offended. Sure, she has a history of starving herself and trying to work off everything that she thought was fat. But that was two years ago. "Are you asking me if I'm anorexic again?" She was angry at him and wanted to scream, but all that came out was a whisper. "I can't help being small, Lucus."

"I'm worried, is all."

"You're giving me a fucking interrogation." She muttered, looking down at her hands. Her dark red nail polish had chipped, although it still contrasted sharply with her pale complexion. "Honestly, I don't know why you care so much all of a sudden."

"You're my best friend, should I not care about you?"

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I don't know why you're voicing your worries all of a sudden."

"Maybe I'm tired of being quiet."

"No. Don't start quoting shit, you do not get to quote shit around me." Lucus didn't answer her, so Maya went back to lacing up her boots. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

"Aren't you going to cover up yours cuts?"

"Fucking hell!"

Lucus watched as the blond put make-up on her arm. He knew that she was doing it to hide, but he wished with all his heart that she didn't have to. He didn't want her to hide anymore.

"Okay, now I'm ready to go."

* * *

><p><em>Everything was exploding. The walls, the ceiling, the floor. Everything.<em>

_Or perhaps it wasn't everything, it was just one thing. Her. Perhaps it had something to do with the hand print that now marked her face, or the bruises that were beginning to colour her head. _

_It was Christmas and she was exploding._

_She was surprised when she saw her mom pull into the school parking lot to pick her up. The blond had prepared herself for another Christmas at the school, but instead she sat shaking in the front seat of her mothers beat up old volkswagon. She would much rather be alone at Christmas rather than be at the apartment where she 'lived'._

'Why don't my neighbors care? Surely, they must hear my cries. The walls are pretty thin." _She closed her bright blue eyes as another explosion occured. _'They do give me food when I'm hungry, but only if they can spare it. I would much rather if they saved me from this then the starvation."

_She wished that he would come in. Even though they weren't in the same city anymore, she still wished that she would see him walk through the door and save her from this mess. She wished that he would clean her up and take her to a happy place. But not even he could get the explosions to stop._

_"You disgusting slut!"_

_"You worthless bitch!"_

_"You're a fucking cow, you know that? So fat, so much fat."_

_"You don't deserve food. You deserve to starve."_

_More explosions, and then nothing else. She looked towards the door, but he had not come. He had not come to rescue her. There was no knight in shining armour rescuing his damsel in distress. _

_However, the blond was forgetting that he to needed some rescuing. _

_She picked herself up off the floor and stumbled and limped to her bedroom. She wiped her tears away and began her routine of cleaning up. Flinching everytime her fingers brushed against a bruise or cut._

_She couldn't seem to get the explosions to stop. _

_**anotherxwallflower**_


	8. Stormy Days

**Hi! Back again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope that you enjoy reading it.**

Lucus was on a couch, hooking up with a redhead that latched onto him the second he stepped into the house. Red cups littered their surroundings and the smell of weed was heavy in the air. The others at the party left them to themselves, not wanting to see a hook-up in action, despite the fact that they've all been a part of one at some point. A few muttered things like, "Get a room." It didn't affect the couple on the couch. They were already in a world of their own.

Riley was having the time of her life. She was having the most fun she's ever had in her perefect little life. Surrounded by a group of boys who were all competing for her attention, she finished off her third beer. "I'm all out of beer!" She laughed, her voice was coming out slightly slurred. She has never felt more happy then how she does right now. Riley realized that this is what she's been missing out on her whole life, this fun and happiness, and she can't believe that she's lived this long not experiencing it.

Maya was back on the roof. She had escaped there the second they had got there, only stopping to grab a cup from the keg out back. She knew that Lucus was hooking up with a girl, and that she would need to help him get over his hangover and one-night stand tommorow. Riley knew what she was doing now, if anything she was acting to wild, but it seemed like she could still fend for herself so Maya wasn't to worried.

"Maya?" She didn't think that anyone else knew about the roof entrance except Lucus, and since he was getting busy on the couch... it couldn't be anyone else though. "There you are. When I saw your little friends here, and you no where to be found, I went searching."

"Joshua!" What is he doing here? They weren't friends, they weren't even acqaintances. If anything, Maya considered him a stranger.

"Surprised? Don't worry, I'm not here to seduce you-"

"Like you could ever seduce me."

"Oh, M&M, remember when I could?" Maya saw the playful glint in his eyes and turned away from him, looking back down at the party. "Anyway, I just wanted to come up here and talk to you." He had come over and sat down beside her. Maya was using all of her self-control to not move away from him.

"Why do you want to talk to me? We have nothing to talk about."

"Why do you hate me?" Maya was surprised by the forwardness of the question. She didn't know how to answer, for once, someone actually rendered Maya Hart speechless.

"I don't think we had a messy break-up." Joshua continued. "I mean, I know that I can be a bit, I don't know, forward I guess? I know that I flirt with everyone and that I can lose control of myself at these parties. But as far as I'm concerned, I thought that we just lost interest in each other." Not once, had he looked away from her, even though she refused to meet his gaze. "Or rather, you had lost interest in me."

"You're a pig, Joshua." Maya said after finding her voice. "You want everything, you always want what you don't have. Then what you get it, you want more and you don't stop wanting. You just keep adding onto your list of needs and that's why I hate you." She finally looked up to see him. "You don't know what you have, you don't know how fucking lucky you are."

"I'm not that lucky, Maya. You wouldn't know since you haven't talked to me in years, but shit has happened to me and I'm not that lucky."

"Shut the fuck up, you _idiot._You are the most privliged person I have ever met in my life." Maya was furious now, she had stood up and was yelling at him. He had stood up to, and towered over her small frame. But that didn't make Maya intemidated in the least, "Let me ask you something, Joshua, have you ever been hit by your parents? No? What about burned, punched, kicked, cut? Have you ever gone to be hungry because you can't afford to eat? Or intentionally starved yourself because everyone was calling you fat and you believe them? Have you ever felt numb, like you're just empty and no matter what you do you can't feel _anything? _Have you ever cut yourself, because you think you deserve it? Or because nothing can replace the satisfaction of seeing the blood drip down your skin?"

"Maya..."

"No! You don't get to 'Maya' me! You have a great life, your parents love you and you can afford anything that you want. _You have everything._" It was only then she realized she was scraming at him.

She started to cry. Not pretty tears, not a couple of tears. No, she cried out a waterfall, complete with streams and lakes and oceans. She cried out tears that she's been holding back her whole life, and she couldn't stop it.

"Hey, it's okay." Josh had stepped forward and was now holding her in his arms. Maya didn't protest, either because she didn't notice, or didn't care anymore. "It's okay to cry."

"I'm just so tired, Josh, so fucking tired."

"Then sleep."

"No, it's the kind of tired that you don't sleep off."

* * *

><p><em>They were a force like none other. Complete with hurricanes and storms. A force that no one could stop. And nobody tried to, they knew if they got in the way then they would just get blown over.<em>

_He was the wind, a flurry of strength. She was the sky, always changing and never the same thing twice. Together they were a storm of winds and colours, greys and blues with the occosional red. They could reach up to speeds of 100m/h, and not be tired at all. _

_Everything they did and everything that they continued to do would go up in history, they were made for each other, and they relied on each other. They made each other good again, they helped each other. He stopped hurting and she started hoping. _

_But it was only the eye of the hurricane. _

_**anotherxwallflower**_


End file.
